This study seeks to evaluate the integrated (e.g, energy expenditure) and organ specific thyromimetic responses (e.g., liver, bone and heart) to treatment with tiratricol and L-thyroxine. Also to evaluate the optimal dose, administration regimen and efficacy of TSH suppression therapy with tiratricol to be used in subsequent blinded clinical trials.